


Silent Night

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Winter Solstice, dwarven holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: For the GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas event.  You should definitely go over and check out all the works for the event! For day 4.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	Silent Night

Fili ran his thumb across the wood he was carving, feeling the rough edges. He shaved off a bit with his knife before blowing on it and running his thumb across it again. It was hard to see by the light of the lone candle on the table, but for tonight it was all the light he was allowed. 

It was the night of Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year. It was the night that all fires in Erebor were extinguished, even the huge great forges in the depths of the mountain. It was a night for quiet contemplation of the past year, for rest and solitude. 

He really should have finished his carving sooner but being Crown Prince had expectations and responsibilities. Time got away from him before he knew it, so now he was struck trying to finish the little deer in near darkness. It was to be a Yule gift for his mother. He’d given a carved animal to her every Yule, for years now, and this one would join the collection. He had six days of celebration, starting tomorrow after the ceremony to relight the great forges, but he still wanted to try and finish it tonight. 

A light tap on the door made him smile as he called out, “It’s open.”

The door cracked open and Kili peeked in. “Can I come in, nadad?”

“Of course.”

Kili slipped in and closed the door behind him. He had a basket with him, and set it on the table with a heavy thunk. 

“Did you rob the kitchen?” Fili asked, without looking up from his carving.

“Just a little,” Kili replied with no shame. He started taking things from the basket and setting them on the table. Cheeses, sausages, tomatoes, a napkin full of dried fruits, hard boiled eggs, a whole roasted chicken, and two bottles of ale. 

This was a tradition too, just for the two of them. Kili had never liked being alone in the quiet dark. When he was small, Fili would filch little treats and sneak them back to their room. They would make a fort out of blankets and pillows, telling stories and eating their stolen goodies. Now that they were older, Kili was no longer scared of the dark, but they still always spent this night snacking and talking. 

“Do you hear it?” Kili asked, as he did every year. 

“Hear what?” 

“The mountain.”

This was a part of their tradition, too. They both fell silent, listening to the sounds of the mountain around them. Without the distant roar of the great forges, there was a stillness in the air. It’s like the mountain was holding its breath, waiting for the night to be over. 

Kili fixed them both a plate as Fili cleaned away his mess and put the little carving aside for safe keeping. They ate without talking, just listening to the muted sounds of the night in a mountain full of dwarves. A baby cried in the distance, and nearby there was a jingle of metal as a guard walked his rounds. There was a murmur of conversation until a group burst into laughter. 

This was always Fili’s favorite part of the night. Being able to sit in comfortable silence with Kili, not feeling forced to make conversation, while life carried on around them. It reminded him of what was important. A kingdom was far more than its treasury, or the goods it made for export. The most important thing in a kingdom was its people, the families and workers who lived in it, the parents and children who kept it thriving, from the king down to the lowliest miner. One day Fili would be king, and he hoped he never lost sight of that. 

He didn’t think he would. The most important person in Fili’s life would never let him. Kili always reminded him that he put his pants on one leg at a time, just like everyone else. Fili watched Kili eat, until Kili looked up and smiled at him. Fili smiled back, then turned his attention to his food. 

Fili waited until they finished eating and Kili had poured them each another glass of wine before he broke the silence. “I have something for you.”

“I have something for you, too.” Kili reached into the basket and brought out a package, handing it to Fili. 

Fili opened it to reveal a set of two knives and sheathes, with straps set into them. He pulled one out of the box to inspect it. 

“It’s made to wear under your shirt, along the inside of your forearm. See?” Kili took it and held it against Fili’s arm. “Good, it fits. I hoped it wasn’t too long. No one should be able to see when you have it on.”

“I love it, Kee.” Fili took the knife back and set it on the table. He rose and pulled a box out from where he had hidden it behind the door and handed it to Kili. 

Kili gasped when he pulled out a quiver. He turned it in his hands, inspecting it, and murmured, “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s made to wear on your hip. It doesn’t hold as many arrows, but I thought it would be good to have just for a walk in the woods.” 

“I love it. Thank you.” Kili gave him a brilliant smile. 

Fili nodded and took another sip of his wine, hiding his flush in the glass, before picking his carving up and setting back to work. Kili stood and tried on the quiver, adjusting the belt strap. 

Tomorrow would be full of pomp, with the relighting of the forges, Thorin’s speech about the coming year, and a huge feast. Then the next six days would be revelry, full of parties, dances, and celebrations both large and small. Fili and Kili would both be expected to be royal princes, representatives of the Line of Durin and the kingdom of Erebor. 

But now, for tonight, they could just be Kee and Fee, and relax in each other’s presence. That was the greatest gift they could give each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
